Stolen Presidency II: Templeton takes the Oval
by Lara Cox
Summary: A silly little parody about the show. Just to have some fun.


**Author's Note: **

A very silly little story just meant to be funny. Is a parody about the show… I hope you guys enjoy it. Depending on my inspiration (and on the reviews I get) I will do one more chapter or two….

**Stolen Presidency II: Now Templeton takes the Oval. **

**Chapter 1:**

**Operation Just In Case**

**Washington DC. White House. West Wing. **

Vince entered in Kelly's office carrying a huge pile of papers that covered his face. Kelly looked at him confused…

Kelly- Vince… do you need help?

Vince- no… I'm ok…

Vince tripped and fell to the floor… the tons of papers spread all over Kelly's office. An hour later, Vince was finishing gathering all the papers by him self, while Kelly was sat behind her desk painting her nails. Vince simply put the papers over Kelly's desk…

Kelly- what's that?

Vince- some very old papers that belonged to the former administration. I found them while cleaning The President's desks. They say you are Senior Staff… so you should see if there is something important written there…

Kelly- ok… thanks. And Vince… I'm gonna need more "lids" in my lattes…

Vince was confused… as far as he knew a lid wasn't something you put on lattes.

Vince- but Kelly…. There are no "lids" in the lattes...

Kelly- that's the problem! I want my lattes to have "lids"…

Vince decided to go with the flow… rolling his eyes he said…

Vince- ok Kelly… I'll put "lids" in your next latte…

Vince left and Kelly started reading the papers. There was draw of the planet Mars… well… a draw of a very red circle and a little guy on top of it. There were also little hearts drawn all around the paper and a footnote (written by Teddy Bridges) said: "This is Operation Going to Mars".

There was another piece of paper that said in big black letters "I HATE MAC".

There was also a very big folder, it had a lot of papers in it, and it had written on its cover: "_Theodore Bridges's secret plan to get rid of Mackenzie Allen_".

Kelly was very confused and thought: _"What the hell could this possibly be? I have no idea"_. She scratched her head, really lost. She looked at the folder again, but now it said: _"You Idiot! It means that I wanted to fire Mac when she was my VP!"._ Kelly still didn't get it, so she decided to look to another paper. She took another piece of paper. Whatever was written on that paper was titled:

"**Operation Just-In-Case:** plan for Nathan Templeton to take over the _precidenci_ in case Teddy Bridges died and Mackenzie Allen refused to step down".

Now Kelly was truly shocked and outraged, a realization had hit her:

Kelly- OH MY GOD!…. They totally misspelled presidency!

She scratched her head again, even more lost and confused than she was before. She decided to ask for help… She needed someone to explain her what was going on. Someone with a superior intellect… _"I'm too blonde to understand this…mmmm… Who is the less blonde person I know?" _She thought. An hour later she exclaimed…

Kelly- I got it!

She rushed and entered into Jim's office. Jim was there, looking dreamily at a picture of Teddy Bridges, while sighing and sharing a few tears. As soon as he saw Kelly he startled and put the picture away….

Jim- yes? What do you need Kelly?

Kelly handed Jim the papers and explained…

Kelly- I just don't understand what this means… 

Jim looked at the papers and panicked. _"Oh my God! We are so busted! I can't let Operation Just-In-case to be exposed"_ He thought. Then he said very inconvincibly…

Jim- this is nothing… don't worry… this is nothing… this is NOT a plan to take the Presidency from Mac… This is NOT a plan to put Nathan in office…

Kelly totally believed him and left the office. Jim was relieved. He immediately burned the papers to get rid of the evidence and started sending smoke signals to the Capitol Hill.

**Capitol Hill. Nathan Templeton's Office. **

Nathan Templeton was in his office letting go a diabolic laugh. Jayne heard that and entered in his office wearing a very short skirt and a very tight small T-shirt that said: "_Who were we trying to fool? I'm too sexy for a suit_". She wanted to know what was going on. Nathan was just there… laughing.

Jayne- what's going on, boss? Did you just come up with another brilliant plan to make President Allen miserable?

Nathan- today? No yet… but it's only 7:30… Who knows what might happen? Actually I was only laughing like that so people don't forget I'm the villain of the show…

Jayne was a bit surprised…

Jayne- oh… you don't think the sign in the door of your office is enough?

Jayne pointed at the door of Nathan's office where there was a sign that said: "We are evil. S.A.". Jayne looked again at Nathan, who now had two horns, a tail and a trident. She gave him a disapproving look and shook her head. Nathan asked surprised…

Nathan- what! You think this is a little over the top?

Jayne- only a little…

Nathan- all right…

Nathan clapped his hands and then he changed his devil appearance. Now he had two wings and a halo. Jayne shook her head again…

Jayne- that's only for the scenes with your wife…

Nathan- right! Sorry… My mistake!

He clapped his hands again and regained his normal appearance. Suddenly, Jayne noticed something outside the window…

Jayne- look boss… it's the Jim-sign…

Nathan looked outside and saw the smoke signals coming from the White House. Confused, and a bit upset, he turned to Jayne and said…

Nathan- bloody hell! he still insists on doing that? Can't he use a dam phone?

Jayne rolled her eyes and simply said…

Jayne- he thinks it's more fun this way, lest just humor him… anyway, what do the signs mean?

Very dramatic music stars playing as Nathan announces solemnly…

Nathan- It's time to start operation "Just-in-case"…

Then he rubbed his hands and started making his patented childish laugh.

**Washington DC. White House. West Wing. **

Kelly entered in Dickie's Office. Dickie smiled when he saw her. He was wearing a T-shirt that said: "hate me… I'm Steven Bonchco's Idea".

Dickie- hi! What can I do for you, doll?

Kelly- The press still wants to know if the First Gentleman is currently sleeping in the couch...

Dickie- Are you kidding me, Barbie? Isn't there any other story for them to cover?

Kelly- no…

Dickie- what about that?

Dickie pointed outside the window, right in front of the White House there were a group of aliens protesting with signs that said: "We will destroy the earth on 4th of July… we mean it!". Kelly looked at that, unimpressed, then shook her head and told Dickie…

Kelly- no… they are still interesting in covering the First Family…

While Kelly got distracted watching the aliens, two naked girls came out from under Dickie's desk and left without Kelly seeing them. Dickie sighed in relief. Then he asked casually…

Dickie- and what about that other thing..?

He pointed right next to the Aliens, where a meteor rock had just fallen from the sky. Kelly rolled her eyes and explained, a bit frustrated…

Kelly- the reporters are not interesting in real stories Dickie! So… What can I tell them?

Dickie- just tell them that the First Gentleman is NOT sleeping in the couch… and that he's actually happy to leave his official position in the administration and go back to his First Gentleman duties.

Kelly- and he is happy with going back to where he was when the show started?

Dickie- Of course!

Mac and Rod's bedroom… 

Rod was in the big bed hiding under the covers. Mac and Nora were trying to get him to come out…

Mac- Rod! Come on! You have to come out and go to work!

Rod- I don't wanna….

Nora was freaking out, She was desperately walking around the room and (with a voice that made Regal, the dog, hid under the couch) she yelled…

Nora- Mr. Calloway! We really do need you in the kitchen… there is an emergency and if you don't go the repercussions would be catastrophic… catastrophic!

Mac rolled her eyes. Already used to Nora's freaks outs.

Mac- relax Nora! Rod will go to attend his First Gentleman duties like a grown up…

Still under the covers, Rod started crying.

Rod- NOOOO! Please… don't make me do that again! It's not fair! You had given me a real job in episode 8!

Mac was running out of patience.

Mac- but the show changed its direction again! Grow up and get over it!

Mac took the covers from Rod and now he could see him over the bed in fetal position.

Rod- NO! NO! NO! I won't go… I want my manly job!

He was still crying like a baby and wearing a T-shirt that said: "Steven, please, come back! We will forgive you!" Mac simply said:

Mac- Rod, if you go to attend your First Gentleman duties I'll have sex with you tonight…

Rod suddenly stops crying and leaps from the bed happy as a clam.

Rod- ok….

**Later… at the Oval Office. **

Mac was having a meeting with some Secret Service Agents. Jim was there too, watching everything closely. Mac asked one of the Agents…

Mac- so… why did you want to see me?

Agent- Madame President, we are very concerned about some hate mail that has been arriving to The White House. All this messages are addressed to you and they seem to come from the same person…

Mac put her glasses on and read the letters the Agent were showing her. They said things like: "_QUIT BITCH_" - "_You SUCK Mackenzie_!" - "I mean it… you really SUCK!" - "Let Templeton be prez… he would do it better than you" - "_I WANT YOU OUT THE WHITE HOUSE ASAP_!".

All those messages had been written with a dark red marker. Mac, showing no emotion, looked at Jim and asked…

Mac- Jim, Do you know who wrote this?

Jim hid his hands(that were completely tainted with red ink) in his pockets and said…

Jim- No… I have no idea who could have written those things, Ma'am President.

Mac- fine! Is not like a care about one nutcase's opinion…

After saying that, Mac dismissed everybody and was left alone in the Oval Office. Once she was alone, she was able to cry while looking through the Oval's window. The messages had really hurt her feelings. She thought while she sobbed: "_Why do they hate me? Why don't they want me here? I'm trying so hard to be a good President…I'm the best thing this godforsaken show has! I won a Golden Globe for crying out loud! Why… oh… Why don't they let me run this show, I mean, this country, alone?"_

**Later. On a very dark underground parking garage…. **

Jim was wearing a long beige overcoat and a matching hat. Suddenly, Jayne approached and announced solemnly….

Jayne- we are starting Operation Just-In-Case tomorrow morning.

Jim- ok… here is an idea: you meet someone, you say something like "hello, how are you doing" and THEN you go to the point…

Jayne rolled her eyes. Not giving a dam about that.

Jayne- whatever, Jim! Here is what we need to face one…

She handed Jim a little bottle with something liquid on it.

Jim- what is this?

Jayne- is a very special drug… it will make the President's appendix burst and the, while she is having an operation, Nathan will become Acting President… once that's done… we will make sure that Mackenzie Allen never comes back to the Oval Office…

Jim didn't have Jayne's confidence. He still thought that plan wasn't very easy.

Jim- wait a minute! How am I going to put that drug in The President's coffee? There are Secret Service Agents around all the…

Jayne suddenly interrupted him, laughing hysterically and babbling in the middle of the laughers…

Jayne- the Secret Service Agents … that was a good one! He is worried about the Agents like they weren't completely useless in THIS show…

She continued clapping her hands and laughing hysterically as if Jim had said the best joke ever. Eventually, Jim joined her laughing to…

Jim- right! I don't know what I was thinking…

After laughing some more, they got really serious. A very dramatic music filled the entire parking garage as Jayne said…

Jayne- we are going to save this country, we are going to save it from her.

Jim nodded solemnly.

To be continued? 

**Please! send me some reviews! **


End file.
